


Found Out

by Faefauna



Series: Tell me what you want [1]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, While masturbating, clothed top, implied office kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: Hyojin assumed the worst when he came home, but the sight he walked in on he could have never imagined.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Park Minkyun | MK
Series: Tell me what you want [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128314
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: FaeFauna_PWP





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Another round of frustration writing as I couldn't get a thing to work again, but I shall persist 0.0/
> 
> In the meantime however, I found a prompt and drabbled something for it, so enjoy.

It didn't feel like his day today. It couldn't be more stereotypical. Hyojin had nearly overslept this morning and it made him too tired to focus properly today, even with the poisonous amount of coffee he downed throughout. The only light in the day was that he was done early and got home a few hours before dinner. He loosened his tie and opened their apartment door. That little light instantly got crushed when he stepped in the hallway, hung his coat and heard… Someone.  
Someone he had heard a lot, and definitely heard make these noises a lot. His heart instantly sank, he couldn't believe this. Not now, not him.  
Just to affirm it, because he hoped his ears were just wrong, he stepped further into their apartment. 

He was definitely right.

There was no way around it, it was Minkyun, his boyfriend of almost a year now, moaning loudly from behind their bedroom door.  
Hyojin felt his world come crashing down. He knew he hadn't been home much, and was tired a lot, but the last thing he expected was for Minkyun to cheat on him. Minkyun had always said he didn't mind the sparseness of their time together, he said he knew that it was temporary. Since Hyojin was new at his company they gave him all the annoying jobs, making him work late and Minkyun understood that. It had been wonderful, Hyojin felt like the luckiest person in the world for having such a caring boyfriend that always cooked for him, even though he was in his last year of school and doing his finals, that always welcomed him home with a smile instantly lifting Hyojin's spirits.

_I guess all good things fall apart._

A deep sigh left his lips. Every moan that echoed from their bedroom felt like a punch in the face. Every one of Minkyun's too familiar groans turned Hyojin's sadness and disappointment into rage. He felt embarrassed, humiliated and hurt that Minkyun would do this behind his back. 

He collected himself and speeded towards the moaning. His knuckles whitened when he clenched his fist around the doorknob. He heard a long dragged out 'Hyojin' called through a moan as he swung the door open. 

"Hnnn… ah- Hyoji-..." Minkyun's eyes widened, "Hyojin?!"

"..."

They locked eyes and Hyojin's firing rage turned into pure confusion with the sight he saw before him. It was Minkyun, spread on the bed, naked, with one hand cuffed to a bed spike. He was alone, only accompanied by an obscene pink object he was pushing into himself with his free hand.  
Hyojin definitely felt relieved that Minkyun didn't seem to have a partner but he had no clue what he _did_ walk in on.

Minkyun seemed terrified and slung the blanket over himself as his face turned beet red. He frantically tried to sit up, but the cuff wouldn't let him and moving while he still had something inside him made him mewl, making his face heat up more. He shifted his eyes away from Hyojin and he stayed motionless. Only the sound of a vibrator pierced the painful silence that had settled in the room. 

Keeping a heavy blush on his face Minkyun shuffled underneath the blanket to take it out and turned it off. He went to undo the cuff but jumped when the other opened his mouth.

"Whe-..." Hyojin tried but he still felt a little confused. However, the visual he walked in on definitely aroused him, so he got curious. "Where did you get this?"

Minkyun had a look on as if he wanted to die, the flaming colour wouldn't leave his face and he couldn't get any words out. He just stared at the sheets as he fantasized about being taken far, far away, out of this situation. The shyness of the other made Hyojin grow a little courageous. With a smirk he walked to the bed.

Seeing him come closer, Minkyun pathetically tried to undo the handcuff around his right wrist but the tremble in his hand made it near impossible. He looked to the left and saw Hyojin crawl on the bed. 

"I didn't know you were into this," Hyojin said as he gestured to the restrictive, fluff covered metal. They had always kept it pretty tame behind closed doors, and Hyojin had never found any of these items while cleaning. So finding his boyfriend like this was definitely a shock, but a welcome one. 

"I-..." Minkyun had no idea how to explain himself, it made Hyojin grin. 

"It's alright though, you look cute like this," he cooed and stared into the other's fearful eyes. "Why did you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry."

Hyojin giggled, "No need to apologise." A soft kiss was placed on Minkyun's lips.

"I didn't know how to tell," Minkyun said the smallest voice Hyojin had ever heard. 

"Well, I can tell you I definitely don't mind this. So can I help you?" Hyojin said and tapped a finger over the other’s jaw. "I seemed to have disturbed you, let me make it up to you."

The previous fear in Minkyun's eyes faded softly and got replaced by a small twinkle before he nodded.

In one swift motion, Hyojin pulled the blanket off, exposing Minkyun.  
"You really look nice like this."  
He eyed the other's body. It looked beautiful and needy. Minkyun's dick trailed strands of precum against his stomach as it twitched desperately. Small red streaks had already formed themselves in Minkyun's wrist and the lubed up vibrator laid next to him. It was a naughty sight.

"Don't… stare," Minkyun whimpered. 

"But it's such a wonderful, new view. Let me take it in a little."

"It's embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Who wouldn't be embarrassed in this situation?!"

Hyojin chuckled softly as he settled himself between Minkyun's legs. "It's alright," was the last thing he hummed before melting Minkyun with a deep kiss, quickly meeting his boyfriend's tongue as he licked inside his mouth.

Minkyun was sensitive, squirming at every caressing touch. 

"Seems like I disturbed you right before the finish line," Hyojin breathed against Minkyun's neck and wrapped a hand around the aching dick. He got a small moan in return which only increased when Hyojin flicked his wrist faster, getting some of his own frustrations out. Even though he now knew Minkyun wasn't cheating on him, the experience from before planted the thought of it in his mind and it still made him mad, even if it was irrational.

"It was cute that you were moaning my name," Hyojin said against the other's lips. "Have you been lonely?"

All that Minkyun managed to produce were hitched breaths. His lips tried to form words but his attempts at speaking morphed into various high pitched moans. He dug his free hand into Hyojin's shoulder, wrinkling up the blouse he was wearing.

"You should've shown me this sooner," Hyojin mumbled. He really did feel a bit sad only seeing this now. They had switched positions a couple of times, but in either Minkyun always seemed composed. He would only lose himself occasionally but never looked like he did now. The added shame might be contributing to how messy Minkyun looked, but even so, this was a wildly new look for him. And Hyojin loved it. 

He sucked small marks across Minkyun's collarbone and increased the speed of his hand. With sudden bucks of his hips, Minkyun came over the other's fist. Hyojin continued stroking him down to let him bask in his high, loving the silent groans it pulled out of him.

"I'm sorry I've been gone so much," Hyojin said as he stepped off to wipe his hand on a discarded towel from last night's shower. 

It took Minkyun a second to collect himself. "It's alright," he muttered back as he weakly twisted his body to get the cuff off, it only needed a tiny switch flicked to open. 

Hyojin moved onto the bed again, letting his hand find the vibrator. “It’s a bit sad I didn’t use this,” he said.  
While admiring the object, he let his fingers run over the texture on the shaft of the vibrator, feeling the little bumps on it.

“I mean…” Minkyun lowered his voice shyly as he cleaned his stomach with the towel, “You still can.”

“Haven’t had enough?”

“It seems more like you haven’t,” Minkyun grinned while pressing a palm against the boner in Hyojin’s pants. “So take off your clothes.”

“Do I have to?”

“You indeed look really hot in a suit, but it’ll be hard to do anything with your pants still on.”

“I’ll take those off later, let me play with you a little more.”

Minkyun wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders and pulled him closer to lay on top. Hyojin met the big soft lips briefly before sitting back, eager to explore Minkyun’s body with a new item. He tried to keep his composure but nearly shivered when he pushed the other's legs up and saw Minkyun’s hole still slightly gaping, shamelessly trying to close around nothing. The rim was still slippery so Hyojin took no time to push two digits in and spread them apart.  
It had been a while since they indulged in each other, it had mostly been too busy, and when they finally did get some time, they kept it to simple hand- or blowjobs. Hyojin had missed this, and the small smile on Minkyun’s face as he subtly arched his back under the touch, showed he had as well.  
After scissoring his fingers into the other, confirming Minkyun’s muscles were still lax enough, Hyojin grabbed the lube and coated the vibrator some more. 

Even with the long time in between, Hyojin still knew Minkyun’s body exactly, and he proudly made use of that carefully stored information. He pushed the dildo past the muscle and instantly found the other’s prostate with it, fucking against it slowly. Minkyun flickered his eyelids at the gentle sensation, showing his eyewhite as Hyojin continuously dragged the silicone against his insides. 

Hyojin pulled the object out to the tip and turned it, trying to look for a switch.

“On the bottom,” Minkyun grinned. 

“No need to say it so cocky.”

“Just trying to help-...ha.”

Finally having found the button, Hyojin pressed it and pushed the vibrator deep inside. He kept it motionless, only twirling it around a little while it vibrated inside Minkyun. Trying to relieve some of the pressure, Minkyun bucked his hips up, but Hyojin just followed the movement and kept the vibrator deep inside. Only when Minkyun seemed a little out of breath and gave into the object's pleasure as he laid still, scrunching his face, did Hyojin move the vibrator out before fucking it in with a quick pace. Hyojin purposefully kept Minkyun's dick untouched, liking how it got more and more desperate with every thrust.

Seeing the other's expression grow hungry, Minkyun grabbed the tie hanging loosely around Hyojin’s neck and tugged on it harshly, yanking him forward, connecting their lips. 

“Ah-... Hyo-...jin,” he groaned in between kisses, “give me yours.”

“You seem to like this thing, though,” Hyojin teased. “Do you really even want mine anymore?”

“Hnn-. Yes, I do… This… this isn’t big enough.”

“But you sound like you’re enjoying it so.”

“No, please,” Minkyun whined, getting Hyojin to give in and take the vibrator out.

“Help me out then,” he said as he hoisted himself on his knees and undid his belt and trousers, only pushing them down far enough to release his erection.

Minkyun curiously looked at Hyojin when he saw him purposefully keep his garments on. “You’re going to have to dry clean your suit later.”

“I don’t care.”

With a knowing grin, Minkyun moved to find a condom in their bedside table. 

Hyojin furrowed his brows when he felt Minkyun’s lips around his dick, gliding over it gently until the tip hit the back of his throat. Minkyun continuously moved his head, unnecessarily long for just wetting it, making Hyojin grab the other’s head to stop him. “Fuck… not too much,” he warned.

“Sensitive?”

“It’s been a while and you’re acting really sexy,” Hyojin defended himself. 

Looking a little proud, Minkyun rolled the condom on the other and laid himself on his back after adding lube to the latex.

“I’m definitely going to dirty your shirt,” Minkyun remarked, seeing the other’s blouse touch his stomach when Hyojin settled on top.

“Please do so,” Hyojin smiled before pushing his mouth against the other’s. He held one of Minkyun’s legs steady as he aligned himself and pushed his dick inside. Feeling the other’s heat, he took a second to relax his mind. If it kept rushing like it was, he felt he would cum right then and there but he wanted to enjoy this moment. Minkyun scrunched his abs every so often, fucking himself against Hyojin’s dick softly. 

“Want to ride me or something?” Hyojin jested.

“No,” Minkyun grabbed Hyojin by his tie again, “I want you to hurry up and fuck me already.”

“So demanding,” the other cooed. Before a comeback could leave Minkyun's lips, Hyojin started to snap his hips. Setting a rough pace per the other’s request. Minkyun seemed to nearly regret it; clawing at Hyojin’s back as he let out desperate moans, drowning out the sounds of skin slapping together and the clinking of Hyojin’s belt. The pleasure quickly emptied his mind and Minkyun lifted his legs further, all so the other could bury himself inside deeper. 

When another claw dragged over his skin, Hyojin stopped his hips. “I guess I forgot something,” he said, leaning over to grab the cuffs again. He found the little handle and opened them up. “Put your arms up,” he gave his order which the other followed, laying his hands above himself. Hyojin had to push the other’s hips up further to be able to reach that far in their current position, but managed to restrict Minkyun using the bed rails. It was such a simple change, such a small detail, but it added so much to the image. Hyojin felt a small sense of power when Minkyun looked begging but couldn’t partake in anything. With a sly curl of his lips, Hyojin twirled his thumb over the tip of Minkyun’s cock making him squirm. 

No matter how big or robust Minkyun was, to Hyojin, he looked adorable like this. He resumed the motion of his hips, getting loud moans as an answer. Minkyun seemed suddenly more sensitive with the metal around his wrists, it didn’t go unnoticed by Hyojin as he started teasing the other. While keeping his thrusts gentle, he stroked Minkyun down agonisingly softly. Minkyun jerked around, tugging at the bed spikes as he only got small bits of pleasure. The slow movements made him tremble and slack his jaw.

“Hyojin… please,” Minkyun begged, locking his watery eyes with Hyojin’s who grew a sudden greed because of the other’s expression. Without saying anything Hyojin vigorously snapped his hips again, hanging back and leaning on Minkyun’s legs to spread them further and get a better view.  
Minkyun grabbed onto the bed spikes, it being the only thing in reach. The loud moans picked up again with every thrust. No sounds were held back and Hyojin loved it. Ever since they moved out of their college dorms when Hyojin graduated, neither muffled their noises anymore nor hissed at the other to keep quiet. Today too, Hyojin felt the other's moans would deafen him as he leaned over again to rest on his lower arms, trying to steady his movement as he came closer to his orgasm. Minkyun stared at him intensely until his eyes unfocused and glossed over as all attention went to the lower parts of his body. 

Hyojin licked into the other's opened mouth, giving him that extra push. Minkyun reached his high and spilled out over his stomach, staining Hyojin's blouse.

Feeling Minkyun tighten up as the rush ran through him, got Hyojin to orgasm. He slowly dragged out his motions as he came into the condom and rode out the ecstasy. 

"Hyojin… Hyo-..." Minkyun tried to get the other's attention. Hyojin grinned and placed a kiss on the other's cheek before gently stopping his movement. 

"I love you," he hummed trailing kisses over Minkyun's skin before undoing the cuffs. He slipped out and heard an out of breath 'I love you too' as he got off the bed.

He felt parts of his blouse stick to his stomach and tried to subtly gawk at his dirty working clothes, but Minkyun caught him and teasingly rolled his eyes. Tearing his eyes away from the fabric, Hyojin kicked off his pants and went to throw the condom in the trash and his shirt in the wash. 

“What’s up?” Minkyun hummed when the other let out a deep sigh as he crawled on the bed.

“It just dawned on me that I’m really happy you weren’t cheating on me," Hyojin answered and pulled his boyfriend close. 

“Cheating?!” Minkyun shot up. “Why?”

“Well I came home to the sound of you moaning fairly loudly.”

“And you jumped to the idea of me cheating before thinking I was just jacking off?”

“Well I don’t know, I guess I did. I’m sorry for assuming you would,” Hyojin apologized. “But it did scare the shit out of me. So please tell me what you want from now on. I want to treat you properly."

"I’m a little hurt, but it’s fine, I’d probably have thought the same," Minkyun shrugged. "However, you do the same then: Tell me what you want."

An idea instantly creeped into Hyojin’s mind and he felt his face heat up a little. Him biting his lip made Minkyun grow a stupid grin, "Is there something?"

"Well…"

Minkyun stared at Hyojin playfully, "Yeah?"

"Can you… never mind,” Hyojin waved the suggestion away.

“Tell me, please.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Hyojin, you literally just walked in on me doing… whatever,” Minkyun said with a deadpan tone, “Let me not be the only weirdo.”

“Then, can you... visit my office once?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was fun maybe? might have Minkyun go by Hyojin's office place sometime in the future, hehe.
> 
> Thank you for reading :]
> 
> Follow my twitter for dumb updates, be 18+ [FaeFauna TWT](https://twitter.com/Faefauna)  
> 


End file.
